lightofthemakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Miryam Mottiere
Miryam Mottiere is the leader of the Mage Rebellion, the Queen of Ferelden, and a Hero of the Fifth Blight. History Miryam was born the fourth daughter of Orlesian nobles Duke Estienne and Duchess Coralie, who rule over Salmont. She lived a privileged childhood in the lap of luxury until she expressed magical ability, which her eldest sister, Genevieve, used to her political advantage. At eight years old, Miryam was sent to the White Spire, where all her liberties and privileges were stripped away from her. Though her father tried to use coin and influence to win her some favors with the templars, it was for naught, and Miryam underwent two months in the dungeons while they probed at her for fear of her already being corrupted, as she had been an apostate for two years before being sent to the Circle. The Circle At thirteen, she witnessed a mage dragging a dagger across his wrists in an attempt to end his life. She mistook it for blood magic and called for the templars, who then arrested and punished everyone on sight. Miryam was then sent to the Ferelden Circle of Magi to "prevent mages in the Spire from potential corruption." There, she made friends with Jowan and Anders. At seventeen, she went through her Harrowing, where she faced a powerful rage demon. Her Harrowing was one of the quickest and cleanest the Circle had seen in years, as Miryam was quite adept at magic. Jowan, however, was not so lucky, and years passed with no indication that he would be going through a Harrowing. Templars suspected him of blood magic, and therefore planned to instead put him through the Rite of Tranquility. With those damning implications in mind, Jowan willed Miryam to help him escape the Circle alongside his beloved, a Chantry initiate named Lily. Miryam agreed, though reluctantly. They got as far as destroying Jowan's phylactery before they were caught, which ended in Jowan's escape, Lily's imprisonment, and Miryam's induction into the Grey Wardens. The Fifth Blight Following the betrayal at Ostagar and the advancement of the Blight, she and what few remaining Wardens, alongside King Cailan, Morrigan, and Lys, set out to defeat this Blight and the traitor Loghain. Loghain's execution came to pass at the Landsmeet, where Cailan also announced his love for Miryam and promised to make her his queen. Anora Mac Tir was dethroned and remade into the Teyrna of Gwaren. Following the defeat of the archdemon, Miryam and Cailan were wed and crowned. The Mage Rebellion Nine years into their marriage, she delivered their first son and heir. Three years after Vanedrin's birth, she is with child again, this time with a mage. Anders returns during this time and convinces Miryam to lead the mage rebellion for the sake of her child and all other mage children waiting to be ripped from their families. Miryam agrees, and they begin making alliances. Involvement Though the leader of the rebellion, Miryam isn't leading it alone. The first move she makes to further the rebellion is to gather all old friends she believes to be eligible, get them in the same room, and convince them to join. Resistance led to Lys Terrelle drawing their attention by shooting an ice crystal at the wall, then delivering a speech that swayed the remaining skeptics to comply. Miryam then turned to Fiona Aeducan, the Warden that led the charge against the archdemon and the queen of Orzammar. Fiona initially refuses to help Miryam, accusing her of forsaking her duty to the Wardens and forgetting what placed her on the throne. Lys urges Miryam to use cunning instead of honor, telling her that if queens can't find a way, they will make one. Taking that underway, Miryam goes behind Fiona's back to get the warrior caste at her back (with the eager help of Oghren) to retake a thaig. They are successful, and Miryam returns to Orzammar to find the queen waiting for her. Fiona is outraged, but backed into a corner. Condemning or punishing Miryam would mean looking weak in front of her people for being so easily outplayed. Allowing Miryam to walk away without compensation would affront dwarven honor. So, though it is a fragile one, an alliance between Miryam and the dwarves is made. Fiona ventures to the surface to join Miryam's war council and oversee the state of the dwarven armies. Personality Miryam is shown to be generous and kind towards those who treat her honorably and ruthless to those who don't. She is most notorious for her temper, despite her overall 'girlishness' and shyness. Indeed, her temper makes her unmistakable for a Mottiere, as her family is none too shy to angry outbursts either. She is stubborn and typically unwilling to change her opinions on things, especially when it comes to the mages. These two things - temper and stonewall - make for a fiery leader. Despite this fire, she is still quite young and new to ruling, thus possesses a certain degree of ignorance and recklessness. She knows what she doesn't know, however, and heavily leans on her advisers to make up for whatever she doesn't have. Throughout the novel, she grows more and more cunning and sure of herself. Combat Miryam is a fire mage, so her spellset consists only of fire spells. She can create walls of fire to bar enemies, spiraling tornadoes of flame to reap groups of enemies, and perform a number of other powerful spells. She knows only the most basic of healing spells, though she rarely uses them and will only do so if it's an emergency and no higher-skilled healer is available. Quotes * "I have lived through twelve years of half of this country hating me and the other half fearing me. I won't see this child live through a second of it." * "Each and every one of you standing here today are familiar with the abuses inflicted by the templars and the Chantry. Each and every one of you know the cost of freedom, the unimaginable horrors you have had to go through to earn your place in society. As if it's not a given right." * "If there isn't a way, I will make one." Trivia * She enjoys dancing, music, flowers, and dogs. * Orlesian is her native tongue, so she has a slight Orlesian accent. * It is suspected that her relationship with Anders during her time at the Circle was more than just friends. Category:Characters